I Hate This Part
by annpui
Summary: Keengganan Tezuka untuk meninggalkan rutinitas sehari harinya di Seigaku, namun waktu terus berjalan.


**Warning: Shonen-ai, Possible OOC, Typo(s), OC, etc**

**Disclaimer: Takeshi Konomi of course. Jika PoT punya aku, udah aku air raksa-in Fuji, aku figurain, aku pajang dikamar, terus setiap malam aku pandangin sebelum tidur.**

* * *

**I Hate This Part**

**By Annpui**

* * *

Pertandingan tennis Nasional telah usai. Euforia dari kemenangan yang telah didapat berangsur angsur menghilang, dan kini datanglah musim ujian bagi para para siswa Seigaku, khususnya siswa kelas 3 yang akan melanjutkan kejenjang pendidikan yang lebih tinggi. Langit senja begitu indah memancarkan sinar keorenanya pada batas cakrawala. Tezuka menghelakan nafas pelan, tangan kirinya memijit pelipisnya pelan yang terasa berat. Perlahan lahan ia membuka matanya yang sedaritadi terkatup lelah. Jemari kanannya menggenggam erat pensil mekanik berwarna merah yang sedang digunakan untuk bertarung dengan soal fisika. Ia tidak suka fisika. Ia tidak suka pelajaran eksak. Namun sebagaimanapun ia tidak menyukai fisika, ataupun pelajaran eksak, nilainya selalu jauh dari kata tidak memuaskan. Mungkin bakat alami, entahlah. Ia harus segera menyelesaikan soal fisikanya. Sebagian besar murid seigaku sudah pergi meninggalkan sekolah kecuali para siswa yang mengikuti kegiatan klub, terbukti tinggal Tezuka sendirian yang masih berada didalam kelas kita semua orang sudah pulang untuk melepaskan penat disekolah. Lagi lagi Tezuka menghela nafas pelan.

Bukan, Tezuka bukan kelelahan karena harus berkutat dengan fisika yang dibencinya selama berjam jam lamanya. Hanya saja ada suatu hal yang menggagu pikiran selama beberapa hari ini. Tezuka menyandarkan tubuhnya disandaran kursi. Matanya menerawang kelangit senja. Terlihat olehnya keriuhan ceria dari murid murid seigaku diluar sana. Matanya menangkap dua sosok orang yang dikenalnya, Echizen dan Momoshiro sedang berjalan beriringan. Tezuka tersenyum sekilas betapa senangnya ia melihat keakraban para anggota tennis seigaku.

"Rasanya tidak masalah bila aku lulus dari sini nanti" lirih tezuka pelan, lagi lagi tezuka menghelakan nafasnya. Entah kenapa ucapan yang baru saja ia ucapkan sendiri sekarang mengusiknya.

Tezuka memejamkan matanya, berharap ia bisa mengrilekskan dirinya untuk beberapa saat. Tezuka tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Ia ragu meninggalkan Seigaku bukan karena khawatir kualitas klubnya akan melorot ketika ia tinggalkan, sungguh ia percaya pada Echizen dan yang lainnya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin demi klub tennis Seigaku. Hanya saja bila boleh berkata jujur sebenarnya ia enggan meninggalkan seigaku karena baginya seigaku sudah ia anggap sebagai rumah keduanya. Ia benar benar enggan berpisah dengan kenikmatan yang membuainya saat ini, berpisah dengan tempat ini, klubnya, apalagi teman temannya.

Telinga Tezuka menangkap suara gaduh dan derap langkah kaki cepat dari kejauhan yang semakin lama kian mendekat.

"Tezuka!"

Seruan itu memaksa Tezuka untuk membuka matanya. Dari ujung ekor matanya terlihat seseorang berjalan menghampirinya. Ia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dari sandaran kursi.

"Ada apa Fuji, Kikumura?"

Eiji tersenyum lebar sembari mendekat kearah Tezuka, diikuti Fuji yang berjalan dibelakangnya dengan menenteng sebuah kamera digital ditangannya, senyum kalemnya terkembang indah seperti biasa.

"Aku dan Fuji ingin pulang bersamamu. Lalu sebelum kita pulang kerumah masing masing bagaimana kalau kita mampir dulu kekedai langgananku! Duh kau tahu? Parfait special disana enak sekali tezuka!" ucap Eiji girang sembari mempraktekan—betapa kelezatan yang akan kau rasakan ketika menyendokan parfait special itu kedalam mulutmu tezuka—dengan mata berbinar binarnya.

Tezuka menegakan badannya, mentapa Eiji dengan wajah stoicnya yang bisa membuat para penggemar wanitanya berteriak histeris, "Kikumura kau taukan aku tidak suka makanan yang manis manis"

"Ayolah tezuka! Kapan lagi kita bisa main bareng sepulang sekolah. mumpung klub sedang libur" rengut Eiji sambil berjongkok setengah badan didepan meja tezuka.

Dengan tetap memasang muka stoicnya Tezuka menggeleng pelan.

Eiji kini merengutkan bibirnya, ia tidak habis pikir betapa keras kepala buchounya ini "Fujiko-Nyan! Tezuka Buchou menolak mentah mentah tawarankuu." Rengek Eiji mengadu yang disahut kekehan pelan oleh Fuji. Dihampirinya sang buchou. Jemarinya yang kecil menyentuh belakang bangku tezuka.

"Nee Tezuka, kami benar benar ingin pulang bersamamu"

Tezuka kini merasa terhimpit oleh dua orang temannya yang paling menyusahkan, ia tahu mereka tidak akan melepaskannya sebelum ia berkata 'iya'. Tezuka mendengus kecil.

"Tidak"

Dilihatnya wajah Eiji yang berada didepannya semakin merengut, hal ini menandakan ia sudah benar benar sebal karena niat baiknya ditolak mentah mentah.

"Apa boleh buat kalau tezuka tidak mau dengan cara halus..." Eiji menyeringai tajam kearah Tezuka.

Tezuka bergeming memperhatikan apa yang akan dilakukan Eiji, ia menatap malas kearah Eiji, "Memang kau mau melakukan apa?"

"Ck, Fujiko-Nyan! Lancarkan misi!"

Kekehan kecil kembali menjawab perintah Eiji. Fuji membungkukan badannya sedikit agar bisa mencapai telinga Tezuka. Tezuka dapat merasakan hembusan lembut nafas Fuji ditelinganya, dibisikinya kata perkata dengan sangat perlahan hingga membuat Tezuka kegelian.

"Ayolah Tezuka, apakah kau tidak ingin pulang bersama Eji dan a-k-u?"

Sesaat wajah Tezuka bersemu merah, Eiji tersenyum geli—habislah kau tezuka-melihat pemandangan didepannya. Tezuka memang paling tidak tahan bila Fuji mulai mennggodanya. Harem mahluk ajaib satu ini memang selalu bisa membuat sang buchou menjadi salah tingkah. Tezuka cepat cepat menguasai dirinya dan kembali memasang wajah stoic.

"Tidak Fuji"

Fuji mendesah pelan, mau tidak mau ia harus lebih menekan Tezuka agar ia menyerah dan berkata 'iya' maka ia rangkulkankan tangannya pada leher belakang Tezuka dan menempelkan pipi mereka satu sama lain. Tentu saja Tezuka tersentak kaget, dan berusaha melepaskan diri namun Fuji mengancam akan mencekiknya bila itu terjadi.

"Kumohon Tezuka sebentar lagi kita akan lulus. Tidak inginkah kamu bermain bersama kami? Menghabiskan waktu yang tinggal sedikit ini?" Fuji membuat suaranya separau mungkin yang langsung diacungkan jempol oleh Eiji disebrangnya.

Tezuka terhenyak, tinggal sebentar lagi ia harus meninggalkan sekolah ini. apakah ia sudah siap dengan perubahan yang sedang menantinya?. Tezuka menengadahkan kepalanya kearah Fuji yang sedang berdiri dibelakangnya, tangan Fuji masih setia merangkul lehernya. "Hahh.. baiklah aku kalah, ayo cepat kita pergi."

Mata Fuji dan Eiji seketika berbinar, mereka bersorak riang kegirangan.

"We did it Fuji!"

"Yeah, i did it Eiji!"

Mereka langsung loncat memeluk sang buchou tersayang yang masih duduk manis dibangkunya sambil memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan aneh.

"Sesak.. lepaskan.. hey kalian berdua.." Fuji kembali terkekeh pelan, geli melihat ekspresi Tezuka yang salah tingkah ketika dipeluk, maka dengan senyum jahilnya ia mengangkat kamera yang sedari tadi dipegangnya sambil tetap merangkul Tezuka dengan sebelah tangan, jari telunjuk kanannya siap siap menekan tombol shutter.

"Tezuka, Eiji lihat sini"

"Heh?"

JPRET

Sinar lampu blizt menusuk pupil mata Tezuka dan Eiji secara tiba tiba, membuat mereka berdua mengerjap silau oleh serangan sinar dadakan tersebut. Fuji tertawa geli melihat wajah bersemu Tezuka, wajah bengong Eiji, dan cengirannya tercetak jelas disitu.

"Fuji! Hapus foto itu"

Eiji terbengong ditempatnya masih berusaha menjelaskan pandangannya sedangkan Tezuka berusaha bangkit dari duduknya dan mengejar fuji yang entah kapan sudah beranjak dari tempatnya semula. Fuji berdiri diambang pintu sambil menyilangkan tangannya menggoda Tezuka.

"Cobalah ambil kalau kau bisa Te-zu-ka-kun."

Seringai manis Fuji menyulut api peperangan. Tezuka Dengan langkah cepat berusaha mengejar Fuji yang sudah berlari keluar kelas.

Langkah kaki mereka berdetum keras disepanjang koridor sekolah, saling bersahutan mengalunkan sebuah irama temporer.

"Kenapa Tezuka? Ternyata kecepatan larimu menurun ya padahal kita cuma beberapa hari libur kegiatan klub" Fuji kembali mengompori Tezuka yang tidak jauh berada dibelakangnya.

"Huh, aku hanya sedang lelah"

"Hihihi kau memang tidak berubah ya Tezuka tetap menyeramkan. Hey hey apakah kau ingat waktu kita kelas 1? Kau bagaikan serigala penyendiri yang siap menerkam siapa saja"

"Ya dan kau seperti kelinci bodoh yang selalu berada disekelilingnya padahal sudah jelas bakal diterkam. Tersenyum tiada henti meski sudah tidak kuacuhkan"

"Nee Tezuka apakah kau merasa terganggu dengan kehadiranku?"

Tezuka terdiam kebingungan dengan obrolan mereka yang tiba tiba berbelok menjadi serius "Tidak bisa kupingkiri semula aku merasa jengkel denganmu. Apalagi ketika aku harus terlibat denganmu diklub yang sama. Bagaikan dineraka kau tahu"

Fuji terkekeh jenaka "Jahatnya"

Tezuka yang larut dalam obrolannya bersama fuji tidak sadar bahwa ia sedang digiring Fuji berlari menuju atap sekolah. Begitu pintu dibuka cahaya matahari melesak menembus matanya.

"Hoaa hari ini cerah sekali" ujar Fuji seraya merentangkan kedua tangannya. "nee Tezuka ingat tempat ini?"

"Ya tentu saja aku ingat hari dimana kacamataku dipecahkan olehmu"

"Bukan bodoh, ini tempat pertama kali kita bertemu. Dan hari hari selanjutnya selama kelas 1 kita selalu makan bekal disini"

Tezuka berguman tidak jelas menanggapi perkataan Fuji "Kau tau Fuji pertama kali aku melihatmu kukira kau perempuan"

Segera saja Fuji menatap Tezuka tidak percaya "Hey! aku tersinggung loh Tezuka dilhat darimanapun aku ini pria tulen" Fuji mendekati Tezuka dengan wajah merengut, telunjuknya ia ketuk ketukkan didahi sang buchou. "matamu parah! tidak bisa membedakan perempuan dan pria. matamu minus Tezuka minus sekali!"

"Hey minusku ini turunan bukan mauku" ujar Tezuka membela diri, entah kenapa ia menyukai ekspresi merengut Fuji rasanya lucu, jarang sekali Fuji menampakan ekspresi merengut, kadang bosankan melihat ekspresi Fuji yang selalu tersenyum. "Lagipula kamu yang terlalu kecil untuk ukuran pria Fuji, padahal kau ikut klub olahraga. Tunggu berapa tinggimu? 160cm? Berarti kau orang terpendek kedua setelah Echizen"

"Itu turunan!" Intrupsi Fuji, ia paling tidak suka disebut kecil. Kelakuan Fuji yang seperti ini membuat Tezuka harus menahan tawanya dengan lebih keras.

"Setahuku keluargamu tidak ada yang sekecil dirimu, bahkan yuuta sedikit lebih tinggi darimu bukan?" Fuji memalingkan wajahnya sebal, Tezuka sudah tiak sanggup menahan tawanya yang siap meledak kapan saja. Ia menarik tangan Fuji agar merapat berhadapan dengannya mensejajarkan tinggi badan mereka. "Lihat Fuji bahkan pucak kepalamu hanya sebatas daguku" goda Tezuka senang yang kini tawanya tidak ditutupi lagi.

"Masih mending daripada matamu yang minusss!"

Mendengar provokasi Fuji entah mengapa Tezuka ingin semakin menggodanya. Diangkatnya tangan fuji yang sedang memegang kamera, Fuji berusaha mempertahankan kameranya yang sedang berusaha direbut Tezuka "Bahkan pergelangan tanganmu kecil Fuji"

"Maaf deh kalau aku memang kecil yang penting aku ini orang no.2 diseigaku"

Tezuka mengetuk kepala Fuji pelan "Ya setelah aku tentunya" senyum terkebang diwajah Tezuka "Kau memang pantas jadi rivalku Fuji"

Fuji bergeming memperhatikan Tezuka, sedetik kemudian ia menundukan kepalanya menatap sepatu "Tezuka kalau kita sudah lulus nanti, jangan lupakan aku ya"

Alis tezuka mengkerut, ia tidak suka Fuji berkata seperti itu. "Tentu saja! Jangan berkata seolah olah kita tidak akan bertemu kembali"

Hening menggantung diantara mereka berdua. Fuji termangu baru kali ini Tezuka berkata setegas itu padanya. Tezukapun sama termangu seperti Fuji, tidak percaya bahwa ia baru saja menyentak rekannya. tak ada satupun yang mau mengeluarkan suara. Tezuka mendesah pelan, menjulurkan tangannya menggapai pinggang Fuji dan Memeluknya.

"Te-Tezuka"

"Ternyata kau memang kecil Fuji" Tezuka membenamkan wajahnya diantara bahu dan leher Fuji menikmati aroma lembut khas Fuji. "Fuji kau tahu aku tidak ingin saat saat seperti ini berakhir"

Pelukan Tezuka semakin erat, inilah hal yang sudah semenjak lama dirisaukannya. Ia begitu menikmati rutinitasnya ditempat ini. Pagi hari pergi ke Seigaku, melakukan kegiatan klub, bercanda bersama teman temannya, bersenda gurau bersama Fuji. Ia terlalu menikmatinya hingga enggan meninggalkan semua itu.

Fuji tidak membalas pelukan Tezuka, tapi ia juga tidak menolaknya. Ia hanya membiaran dirinya dipeluk erat oleh sang buchou. Menikmati sensasi nyaman yang menjalar kehatinya dan tubuhnya. Sebuah elusan lembut mendarat dikepala Tezuka, "Tenanglah Tezuka, walaupun kita berpisah nanti kita masih bisa tetap seperti ini. bukankah kau yang tadi berkata seperti itu?"

Tezuka hanya menganggukan kepalanya pelan yang masih terbenam diantara bahu dan leher Fuji.

"Hey hey kenapa jadi pesimis begini, yang penting sekarang kita nikmati saja waktu yang ada. Oke?" Fuji mendorong bahu Tezuka pelan, memegang kedua pipinya menyuruh Tezuka untuk menatap mata birunya. Tezuka tersenyum lega—sekaligus tersenyum malu—mendengar kata kata Fuji membuat hatinya sedikit ringan. Walaupun sebenarnya ia masih tidak yakin. Ia mencubit pipi Fuji gemas.

"Terimakasih Fuji"

"Sa-sakit Tezuka baka!"

"Ah maaf" ucap Tezuka seraya tersenyum lembut. Tezuka mengelus pipi yang baru saja ia cubit. Fuji mentapnya bingung.

"Ada apa?"

Alih alih menjawab pertanyaan Fuji, Tezuka malah memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup Fuji singkat.

Fuji terbelalak kaget, perlahan lahan wajahnya bersemu merah. Dipandanginya Tezuka dengan mulut menganga.

"Pftt muka bodoh" goda Tezuka.

"Tezu-"

BRAK

"Fuji, Tezuka apa yang kalian lakukan disini. Kutunggu tunggu kalian tidak kembali juga. Ayo cepat kedainya keburu penuh!" seru Eiji yang memecah suasana canggung diantara mereka berdua.

"Baka no Kikumura, padahal tunggulah sebentar dulu" suara ketus Tezuka memprotes Eiji.

"Nande?"

Fuji yang kelagapan menahan mukanya yang semakin memerah menyeret kedua orang temannya dengan paksa, "Iie, a-ayo Eiji Tezuka kita pergi."

Dan Tezukapun hanya menanggapinya dengan sebuah senyuman kemenangan.

THE END

* * *

**A/N: Akhirnya FF pertama selesai juga XD. Bagaimana baguskah? Atau jelekkah? Apakah ada yang kurang? Kurang greget? XD**

**Sebenernya untuk FF pertama mau buat pair paling so sweet sepanjang masa—menurut aku sih hahaha-siapalagi kalau bukan Fai dan Kurogane syududu~**

**Tapi karena akhir akhir ini lagi seru baca PoT jadilah Pair ini (padahal lagi Pra-UN). Dan entah kenapa aku suka tipe tipe cowo yang kaya Fai atau Fuji yang dibalik senyumannya itu mengandung banyak misteri XD**

**Oh iya sebenarnya aku mau ngebuat sekuelnya tapi dalam Eiji POV, tapi tergantung reader sih kalau banyak yang minta pasti aku buatin dengan senang hati XD. Yak sekian untuk FF pertama ini, terimakasih yang sudah membaca^^**

**Mind to Review? ;D**


End file.
